dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Jun Ho
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: ' 준호/Junhothumb|350px *'Nombre Real: '이준호/ Lee Jun Ho *'Apodo: '' Hwang-jae (Emperador). *'''Profesion: Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ilsan, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25 de Enero de 1990 *'Estatura: 178cm *'Peso: '''67kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo Zodiacal: ' Acuario *'Religion: ' Cristiano *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) C''ameo.'' Temas para dramas *''Give it to me'' para Blind (2011). *''Sad love para Feast of the Gods, únicamente la melodía (2012). *''Undefeatable (feat. Vanness Wu) para Ti Amo Chocolate (2012). Peliculas *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011), C''ameo.'' Programas de TV *Music&Lyrics (MBC, 2012) junto con Kim So Eun *'2PM Show '(SBS Plus, 2011) *Let's Go Dream Team' '(KBS2, 2010) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2010) *'Girl vs Tokio '(Mnet, 2009) *'Wild Bunny '(Mnet, 2009) *'Idol Show '(MBC, 2008) *'﻿Hot Blood '(Mnet, 2008) *'Superstar Survival '(SBS, 2006) Curiosidades *'Educación: 'HoWon University *Es el segundo vocalista de 2PM y el encargado de las acrobacias más difíciles. *Es el ganador de "Superstar Survival" concurso de baile y canto donde superó a 1.000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYPE. En este concurso también participaban Ok Taecyeon y Chansung (miembros actuales de 2PM) de quién se hizo muy buen amigo, incluso; lloró tras la eliminación de Chansung. *Al debutar Junho era considerado el miembro más inseguro, siempre era editado en los programas, donde nunca sabía como actuar y le costaba expresarse. *Siempre bromea con el tamaño pequeño de sus ojos y asegura que, aunque odia hacerlo, tiene que recurrir al eyeliner. Incluso, comentó que ha sido víctima de su hermana, quien lo ha maquillado. *Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente con Bi. *Su cabello se riza naturalmente, debido a esto era castigado en la escuela ya que pensaban que se hacía la permanente. *Lee Hyori es su tipo de mujer ideal, al igual que Scarlett Johansson. *Formó parte de "Les´t Go Dream Team 2" junto a MinHo (SHINee), EunHyuk (Super Junior), Danny Ahn (G.O.D), Shin Jung Hwan y Jo Sung Mo. *Se rumoró que Junho se había realizado una cirugía plástica para parecerse a Bi Rain, lo cual negó en el programa Win Win. Durante el programa, se le preguntó cuál le gustaba más ¿SNSD o Wonder Girls? a lo que respondió, SNSD y que su favorita era TaeYeon, pero aclaro que tambien le gustaban Wonder Girls a las cuales les mando un saludo y dijo que su favorita en WG era Min. *En el especial de fin de año de la MBC "Bouquet", interpretó "Ain't no Sunshine" de la película "Notting Hill" con la guitarra, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actuación. *Durante una emisión de "Dream Team 2", un espectador grabó a Junho dándole un chocolate a Jessica (SNSD), quién era invitada ese día, originando diversos comentarios al respecto. *Es gran amigo de Yoseob (Beast), ya que este era aprendiz de JYP. *Se rumoró que tenía un crush con HyoYeon (SNSD) tras unas declaraciones de ella en el talkshow Strong Heart relacionadas con un idol que le gustaba. *Junho y Sunhwa (Secret) fueron los presentadores del "CMB Youth Music Festival". Durante el festival una fan captó con su cámara fotográfica como Junho colocó a Sunhwa detrás de su espalda para "protegerla" de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, desde este momento sus fans lo llamaron "gentleman Junho" (caballeroso Junho). *Al parecer es muy popular entre las chicas de After School, ya que en Dream Team 2, durante el "couple game" (juego de pareja); fue quién obtuvo la mayoría de los votos. *Forma parte de la lista "Los 34 idols que más desearías como novio" al igual que sus compañeros Nichkhun y Wooyoung. *Junto a Junsu es conciderado el "fashionista" del grupo. *Realiza un cameo en la película "White: The Melody of the Curse" junto a las chicas de After School. *Compusó la cancion "Give it to me" para el segundo album de 2PM "Hands Up", la cuál fue eligida para el Ost de la película "Blind". *El actor Hong Suk Chun, una de las pocas celebridades abiertamente homosexuales de Corea, admitió tener una fijación por Junho. *El 15 de febrero de 2012 visitó Etiopía para realizar trabajos de voluntario como parte del proyecto "Global Share Project" de la organización humanitaria World Vision. Durante el viaje conoció a su "hijo adoptivo", un niño a quién ha dado soporte económico durante un año. Sin embargo, vuelve a Corea antes del lapso asignado debido a la repentina muerte del padre de su compañero de grupo Junsu. *Figura en la lista "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF (portal que pública los comerciales publicitarios de corea y designa los favoritos). Otras celebridades como Bi Rain, Yoochun (JYJ), Nichkhun, Junsu y Wooyoung (compañeros de grupo) se encuentran en el top 10. *Compuso su segunda canción "Move On" para el album especial "Best 2008-2011 in korea de 2pm"','' la cual quedo en primer lugar en'' "Recochoku"'' momentos luego del lanzamiento. *Participó en el nuevo reality de MBC "Music&Lyrics" junto a la actriz Kim So Eun. Compusieron Sad Love para el drama Feast Of the Gods, Junho se encargo de la melodía mientras que So Eun escribió la letra y Lee Jung fue el encargado de la interpretación. *Ha colaborado con el actor taiwanes Vanness Wu en la canción "Invincibility" para el OST del nuevo drama Ti amo Chocolate, demostrando su gran dominio del mandarín. *Contribuyó en la canción "Girlfriend" escrita por Yenny de Wonder Girls. *Compuso "Be With You" para el album solista de su compañero Wooyoung. *Forma parte del equipo de futbol FC Men. Este equipo fue creado para participar en actividades de contribución social y está integrado únicamente por celebridades, siendo su líder Xiah Junsu (JYJ). *Últimamente ha estado muy interesado por la composición. *Es considerado nuevamente como uno de "Los Mejores Modelos" de la mitad del año, de acuerdo con TvCF. *La organización World Vision lo designa embajador del programa "24 Hours Famine Experience". Este proyecto consiste en experimentar el hambre que las personas atraviesan en muchas partes del mundo, por tan solo un día. El evento dará inicio en la Plaza del Ayuntamiento el 18 de agosto de 2012. *Su mascota es una gata llamada Ggomaengi, que significa chica pequeña. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *﻿Twitter Oficial Galería 215546 420893411294683 405848901 n.jpg 229975 458191707543879 738903343 n.jpg 251345 178828972175685 135901279801788 476850 623134 n.jpg 418px-Tumblr m55752bPXI1qc01goo1 500.jpg 743ac752dafdcb51c2f4c7f2d900db4d large.jpg F4qsnm.jpg ImagesCA3GFZ5C.jpg Junho.jpg Lee jun ho 2pm 270197.jpg Tumblr ljt7r7UZkq1qhh3nro1 500.jpg Tumblr ljt8v0xYgP1qabpyjo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljt92cDBnu1qabpyjo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lrv7rvy5dK1qa0us4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvr5m0LPbO1r2v9bi.jpg Tumblr lwthwtEznG1r1feffo1 400.jpg Tumblr m4zwktvZXc1qc01goo1 500.jpg Tumblr m710b3LE581qc01goo1 1280.jpg Untitled1.png 428875_417545194962838_1845721074_n.jpg Videografía thumb|left|268pxthumb|300px|right ﻿ thumb|left|268pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|276pxthumb|268px|right|Junho & Wooyoung-Move On ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:JYP Entertainment